The RoyAi Diary
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: AU, Read as how Roy and Riza live their lives starting from their childhood to their careers and to their future. A fun story that will tell you what they did, As time goes by. This story at the meantime is ON HOLD. Sorry for the trouble.
1. Chapter One: A new beginning

**-**** The RoyAi**** Diary -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> My friend ask me to do a drabble...

but I made this is a short story rather than a drabble but...oh well. It is short. XD just not as short though, but I will update this like any ordinary drabble..It seems fun and it will help me keep on getting fresh ideas coming.

This is not a drabble and it can even barely be called a story, so let's just say that this is a diary...The RoyAi Diary. (^o^)

* * *

><p>I'll be updating this story five times a week. please let me rest in Saturday and Sunday though...Well no, I just want to work on my other stories...I still have to finish, " How to make a date. " and the rest. But I'll get it all done soon.<p>

* * *

><p>This is only Fanfiction so the scenes doesn't really have something to do with the original...but it may show some similarities. This is mostly concerned about FMA MangaBrotherhood.

And like I said, this story will begin in their childhood to their future...This is AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and the only credit I gain from doing this is, just to have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>- <span>Chapter One<span>: A new beginning. -**

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>** Day one ****"**

* * *

><p><strong>- Roy's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I haven't been myself lately...It has already been two years but...I still cannot accept the fact that my parents are gone.<p>

It's very hard to lose someone you love, especially if you're a nine year old who has lost his parents and is raised up by a relative that you hardly knew.

Well, it wasn't that bad living with Madame Christmas...And true I did manage to find somebody close to my age to talk to...But sometimes I just can't let go of the past and feel responsible.

I can't help but thought to myself, I wish I could have done something...During that time, to protect my parents.

I sighed and then soon stood up as I went towards the window in my room.

* * *

><p>I gazed outside and watched as the rain heavily falls down to the ground.<p>

" Looks like even the weather is just as down as me " I said.

" When can I smile once more? A smile that shows no remorse nor pain? " I thought.

Then I let out another sigh as I watched the dark rainy sky.

Then I smiled as I watched the rain and said, " Let it rain...I'm sure that I will someday...till then I'll wait...after all, tomorrow is another day...and a new beginning. "

* * *

><p><strong>- Riza's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I haven't been able to open up myself to him anymore...<p>

The moment Mother passed on, It's like he has become a different person.

My father is still here, with me...Living in the same house but why does he seem so far away?

It's like I'm alone...Fending for myself. But what can a six year old girl do? I can only do so much...

But it's not entirely that difficult to live with him...After all, I have to be thankful that I still have a father...and even though he doesn't like me...I do love him.

But I can't help but thought to myself, I wish that my Mother was still here with us...

I can't help but feel responsible...I wish I could have done something to help her.

I sighed and then soon stood up as I went towards the window in my room.

* * *

><p>I saw that it was heavily raining.<p>

" It looks like even the weather is just as down as me." I said.

" I wonder when will my father will open up to me once more? " I thought.

Then I let out another sigh as I watched the dark starless sky.

Then I smiled and looked at the rainy sky and said, " I'm sure that he will, someday...Till then I'll wait...no matter how long...since I'm certain that tomorrow is another day with new beginnings. "

* * *

><p><strong>- <span>End of Chapter One, A new beginning.<span> -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So how is it? Well I did say it was short...so the rest of it is to look forward to. This will get longer, day by day. :D Like a real, Diary.

I thought that it was cute, though...and I'll let them meet after a few chapters.

* * *

><p>Well...Thanks for reading. I'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: To keep on moving

**= The RoyAi Diary =**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for reading the last chapter, hope you'll like this.

Quite eager, aren't I? ha ha ha.

Here's chapter two.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Still don't own FMA.

* * *

><p><strong>- <span>Chapter Two<span>: To keep on moving. -**

* * *

><p><strong>" Day Two" <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Riza's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I stretched out my tired arms as I stood up and get ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast.<p>

The moment I gaze at the kitchen it was a complete mess...Plates were scattered everywhere on the kitchen table.

The worst thing is, he didn't even bother preparing me a single thing to eat.

It's a new day...with the same old routine.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I decided to get something edible to eat and a little later, I decided to clean up all the mess.<p>

As soon as I was done. I decided to come back upstairs and check what my father is doing, caught up in his room, so early in the morning.

* * *

><p>I leaned on his door and eavesdrop.<p>

I can hear some faint sounds...It seems like he was talking to someone on the phone.

I could barely hear it audibly, but if I heard it correctly, I think that my father has to leave early in the morning on a little errand.

* * *

><p>Then I heard him hang up, and I also heard footsteps coming closer to me, I panicked and hurriedly moved a few steps back.<p>

Then I saw his door opened and he turned to look at me.

I decided to smile as he simply said that it was time to go to school.

I nodded and soon complied, It was still nice of him to walk me to school, though I did hurriedly got ready or else he may leave me behind or change his mind.

* * *

><p>As we got out, we silently went our way towards school, neither one of us were speaking to one another.<p>

Even though he's cold, I know that he does care about me...He just doesn't show it...I think.

I silently sighed and looked away from him.

* * *

><p>Then as we reach school, he looked at me and told me to wait for him, " Now, Riza...I'll be leaving you now because I still have some work to do, I'll pick you up later. "<p>

I nodded and he nod back.

Soon he turned around and went back towards our house.

I sighed again and made my way towards the school building.

* * *

><p>Then I look up at the bright sunny sky, " I guess I have to wait and see what will happen next. I just have to keep moving forward " I said with a smile on my face as I entered the classroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Roy's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I let out a tired yawn as I get up and lazily made my way towards the kitchen, downstairs to eat breakfast.<p>

The moment I reach the kitchen, Madame Christmas was already eating.

As usual, It's still the same old routine...Regardless of a new day.

* * *

><p>As I went in and sat on the table, she offered me a plate and I complied and took it from her.<p>

Since she was used to living alone, she rarely had the chance to learn how to cook.

This time, I guess it looks edible than last time so I ate it.

Then as soon as I began to eat, Madame Christmas stood up and ordered me to clean up all the plates, since she has to get ready because she was expecting someone.

I frowned but I soon nodded and complied.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was done, I decided to check out what Madame Christmas and her guest were doing and wondered what they were talking about.<p>

So I decided to go to the living room to spy and eavesdrop them, silently.

* * *

><p>Based from what I heard, Madame Christmas has to leave early in the morning tomorrow and looks like she will be gone for two days because of an errand, lucky I don't have school for the couple of days.<p>

* * *

><p>Then I saw them say their farewells. I clumsily and hurriedly backed of a few steps and waited for Madame Christmas at a distance.<p>

The moment she came into my sight, I decided to smile at her.

She just smirked and told me that it was time for school and If I don't hurry she will leave me behind.

I gulped and thought that school is a far place if I walked...Besides I am lazy...so I hurriedly packed all my stuff and ran after her.

She was just about to leave in her car but I managed to get there in time.

* * *

><p>Just as she dropped me off at school, she just simply told me to behave, " You behave, Roy-boy. I'll pick you up, later. " She said.<p>

I nodded as she nod back.

Then she sped the car and leave me behind.

* * *

><p>Then I sighed and made my way towards the school building lazily, " I guess I have to bear this and keep on moving forward..." I said as I sighed and soon smiled as I eyed the bright and sunny sky before I entered my classroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**End of Chapter Two, To keep on moving**. -

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So is it, alright? Not much is happening yet, sorry if it's still boring...I'll try to do better in the other chapters.

Well, Thanks for reading again. I appreciate it. I'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow.

By the way...I'm following this website's timeline.


	3. Chapter Three: Finding the lost light

**= The RoyAi Diary =**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Many thanks in reading the previous chapters. Here is Chapter three, I had to update this a little earlier than my target cue...

I have to go out with my mother and visit my father's office...But it's not much a problem. Besides...I want to take a little walk than being coped up in my room for too long.

And I'm sure that you don't mind that I update a little earlier though? I'm sure you don't mind... :3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own FMA and the places that I used here have no given reference whatsoever... :D It's only made up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Finding the lost light.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>" Day Three, early morning ."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Roy's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>Madame Christmas left early this morning. Just like what I heard yesterday.<p>

She told me to stay in doors and watch the house while she is gone.

As she left, I quickly closed the door and went towards my bedroom.

Though I do plan on behaving, I can't just settle down and sit still...Unless if it's homework, that I would gladly ignore. Kidding...

* * *

><p>As soon as I got up to my room, I opened the door and went inside, then I hurriedly went towards my bed.<p>

I lifted my pillow, then just underneath the mattress was my secret stash of cash.

Most of them I've saved up, while the some of them were secretly taken from Madame's bar...and this will be my little secret.

beside the cash was my family picture. I took it and earnestly look at it as I sat down in bed for a minute.

How I miss the times that we were once complete. I remember the times that we laugh and played together...and occasionally scolding me when I was to lazy.

Those were the good times and I wish, with all my heart that would've never had end.

* * *

><p>The reason that I have been saving up some cash was because, I plan on visiting my parents grave at the valley. In the old town here in, Central.<p>

I have to get there by train and it may take an hour or so, just to arrive.

* * *

><p>I wanted to visit them, maybe then I would find what I'm looking for.<p>

Ignoring the fact that Madame Christmas will get angry if she finds out that I left the house.

I wanted to see them. Maybe...just maybe then...I would find what I had been searching for over there...

* * *

><p>To find the Lost light that has long been taken away from me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Riza's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>Father has just left, earlier today, just as I heard him on the phone yesterday.<p>

Before he left, he told me to stay indoors and watch the house while he is gone.

* * *

><p>I asked him where he'll go and he just told me that he has to go to Central, in the Valley at the old town to meet a friend.<p>

That town as far as I could remember was completely destroyed almost three years ago, due to a bandits attack. I worry about what my father will do in such a place.

Though I was worried what he plans on doing there, I was afraid to ask him, why...so I let him be.

Then I sighed as I decided to climb back up my bedroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to my room, I opened the door and hurriedly went in.<p>

Then I went towards my bed and lie down for awhile, staring blankly at the roof.

* * *

><p>Then my eyes gaze towards my desk, then I sat up and opened a compartment on my desk and took out a picture.<p>

The picture was taken when we were still a complete family.

* * *

><p>How I missed the days that we were a whole.<p>

Those days that passed by ever so joyously. When my mother will lull me to sleep and my father looked after me.

How I missed the times when they spent time with me, giving me their infinite attention and love.

Those were the days that I would love to go back to and wish that it would never had end.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I look at our family picture as my most treasured memories has resurfaced in my mind.<p>

Then I let my thoughts to freely wander.

* * *

><p>Then I suddenly thought about visiting her grave. Although it was close by, I hesitated at first. Probably because I fear to abandon my father's orders but...<p>

I came to the decision to visit her...even without father's consent.

Ignoring the fact that he will get angry at me and scold me for disobeying him.

* * *

><p>But maybe...just maybe...If I visit my mother, I can find the most cherished thing that I have long lost.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, I would visit her and who knows? Maybe I'll find what I've been looking for...To find the lost light that I have once lost and has long been sought for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter Three. Finding the lost light. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well that's chapter three...I guess it is getting longer, but it's still quite short. nonetheless it's kind of getting interesting...I think.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this and I will update this story once more, tomorrow. But when must I update now when I had broken my routine? This May 3 or tomorrow, May 4?<p>

* * *

><p>But if I do update this story a little later...Then it wouldn't be updated every five days in a week any more...It will be updated more than my target cue...<p>

...Meaning you would be more happy and I would have more work...Ha ha ha...I don't mind though. :D

* * *

><p>Hmm...I may comply but...I know, why don't you review and tell me if I should update it a little later. No review means that you'd rather wait till May 4, I guess?<p>

* * *

><p>:3 I doubt that it would be the latter...Well I'll be awaiting for your feed backs. Thanks for reading.<p>

* * *

><p>I'll check this out later when I get back.<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: Seeking Comfort

**= The RoyAi Diary =**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm back. :) Thanks for reading the other chapters.

I once ask, if I should write another chapter, and I had to comply...because my friends kept bothering me about it...

Telling me that they'll keep bothering till I update, Are they really my friends? ( -_-)

Well anyway...I really can't do anything without them and I do love their company.

* * *

><p>Besides, I know that you're happy that I updated too.<p>

And that's alright with me. ( ^o^) well here's chapter four.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The scenes here, doesn't have any reference about FMA, this is only made up. :D

* * *

><p>- <strong><span>Chapter Four<span>: Seeking Comfort** -

* * *

><p><strong>" Day three, Afternoon. "<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Riza's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I've closed the door of the house carefully, then I quickly made my way towards mother's grave.<p>

After all...I really don't want to be gone for long. I have to back home before my father does, or else I'll have a hard time explaining and be scolded.

I really don't want to make our relationship worst than what it already has been.

* * *

><p>As I got there, I kneelt down and saw that her gravestone was very dirty, so I wiped away the fallen leaves and pulled out the weeds that were growing on the side.<p>

* * *

><p>As I looked at her grave, it brought back memories that I have cherished and treasured.<p>

The time when we were happily together, hanging out as a whole family.

During the time where I did my very best at school and ranked first at my class.

I remember the day where my parents look at me with the proud look on their faces.

I smiled and dedicated my time to do better, to always see them happy and proud of me.

* * *

><p>When I was done, cleaning her gravestone. I carefully put the flowers that I have just handpicked from our garden.<p>

I decided to look at her grave, then a cold yet comforting breeze pass by me, clearing my tired mind.

* * *

><p>Then I stood up and offered a silent prayer.<p>

I prayed that all will be well, I hope my mother will help me...even though not physically, and give me the strength and comfort that I seek.

And let my mother sleep peacefully in her eternal slumber.

* * *

><p>Then I decided to close my eyes...Though I know that she's not here, I know that she'll look after me...And she'll always be at my heart<p>

...I did not cry...because I forced not to...I have to be strong.

Because I came here to find the strength that I needed...to move on.

* * *

><p>Though I may not feel her embrace, I felt warmth by just standing here and that warmth calmed my troubled mind and gave comfort to my aching heart.<p>

And that helps me find the strength that I need, to get over the past and strive for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>- Roy's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I know that I've closed the door to Madame Christmas's bar...Or didn't I? I know I've check it carefully but...<p>

She'll kill me if she find out that I left the house without her consent. But she'll murder me if somebody manage to get inside her palace...and that's worst.

* * *

><p>Then I sighed and decided to gaze at the scenery by the crack on the wall. It looks like it's a perfect weather to visit my parents. Not to hot nor to cold.<p>

* * *

><p>I was currently on the train...but not where the passengers must be. I was currently a stowaway At the back of the train.<p>

And the company that I have right now are herds of sheep. They were quite a loud company.

The reason why I was there? Well who would let a minor like me board a train on my own, without an adult? I'll be taken to a police station and be suspected that I ran way from home.

I wouldn't want to cause trouble to Madame Christmas...She'll scold me to death...I have to get back home soon too...

* * *

><p>Then as we arrived at my destination...I quickly and secretly ditched the guards and workers that were unloading the load.<p>

Then I hurriedly made my way towards where my parents grave were.

* * *

><p>Then as I got there, I saw that it was very much unattended to, so I knelt down and decided to clean them up. I wiped the dust and fallen leaves away from their gravestones and pulled out the irritating weeds away.<p>

Then I saw that it was to bare and I didn't bought any flowers that I can offer. So I decided to make one myself...well not really make, since it will only be an artificial substitution by accelerating the growth of the plants with the help of alchemy.

I drew a transmutation circle at the middle of their tombs. Then I palced both of my hands on the circle and a sudden light shrouded him.

Then a mysterious garland of flowers greeted my eyes as soon as the light ceased.

* * *

><p>Alchemy is such a wonderful ability and as I learned it, It bought great happiness to my parents.<p>

They were so happy that I learned the art of alchemy, so I strive to be better at it and dedicated my whole time to improve my hidden talent.

I won't ever forget the very first time I made my first ever transmutation...and the look of my parents proud smile.

* * *

><p>Then I stood up and looked at the sky, I closed my eyes as a cold yet comforting breeze pass by me, helping clear my troubled mind and mend my wounded heart.<p>

...I did not cry...because I forced not to...I have to be strong.

Because I came here to find the strength that I needed...to move on.

* * *

><p>Then I opened my eyes and felt warm and that made me realize that they were here, though not physically...they were here, giving me peace and the comfort that I have long seek.<p>

Though I may not feel their embrace, I can still feel their warmth by just standing here. Which made me realize that they're here...always, in my heart.

And that gave me the strength that I needed. The strength to stand up and fight.

* * *

><p><strong>- <span>End of Chapter Four,<span> Seeking Comfort -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And that's chapter four, guess I have nothing much to say but, thank you for reading this.

I'll update this story by tomorrow, again.

Now please excuse me and allow me to finish my other stories.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and for the reviews. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter Five: Putting the past behind

**= The RoyAi Diary =**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading the previous chapters, here is chapter five...The longest chapter, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Other than the plot, I own no rights with the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Five: Putting the past behind. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>" Day Three, Late noon "<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Roy's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>It seems like it was already late in the afternoon.<p>

* * *

><p>I've managed to ignore my hunger and continued to sat down on the grassy grounds, just in front of their graves.<p>

I'm not sure if they could hear me now, but...I wanted to apologize to them, I began to say that I've lacked the courage and strength to fight that time.

And that cost me the lost of the most important people in my life.

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything...because I was too weak. " I said as my eyes become teary, but I held it in.<p>

Then I noticed that it has gotten darker, I looked up and saw that even the weather took a turn for the worst.

Then it soon started to drizzle. I didn't mind though...I just continued to sit here.

Thinking to myself...

* * *

><p>I was so lost in thought, that I failed to notice that someone was watching me from behind.<p>

I hadn't notice that he moved closer and he was just standing just a few meters behind me.

* * *

><p>Then he spoke,<p>

" Then why don't you do something about it now and get stronger, than to blame yourself from what happened in the past..? "

I looked back, surprised. He continued to moved closer to me.

Then I noticed who it was, he saved my life doing the assault at the village...

He was called...the Flame Alchemist...

* * *

><p>" Though you tried your best to saved your parents...and blamed yourself for not being able to do so..." He started as he approached me.<p>

I watched him curiously as he stand just right in front of me, then he knelt down and looked at me in the eye.

Surprised as he put his hands on my shoulders.

" Though you failed to save your parents...you managed to save some of your friends... " He said as I looked back at him shocked.

Then he smiled and spoke, " Though it's too late to protect those who are gone...You can still protect those people that's around you...the one's supporting you now. "

Then he looked at the sky as I continued to look at him.

* * *

><p>" I've lost something just as important, even I can't moved on...But..." He paused as he looked at me again.<p>

" You're different...You have those determined eyes. Those honest eyes that looks straight ahead...to the future. " He said as he looked at me deep in the eyes.

" If you failed to protect someone in the past...that's no reason to stop and blame yourself for being weak...You have to grew stronger and protect those who are around you now..." He said as he stood up and looked at my parents grave.

" I'm sure your parents would like you to moved on too..." He added as he started to moved at the other direction as I watched him and stood up.

* * *

><p>Then I saw that he stopped when he was halfway gone and looked at me,<p>

" I can't moved on...But you can. If you wanted power...I can give it to you. All you need now is the courage to stand up and walk forward, Mustang. " He added, and with that, he left me behind.

* * *

><p>I just stood there, The rain was getting stronger but I ignored it as I think things thoroughly...To think about what to do, next...<p>

" He was right...I have to let go of the past and moved on to my present..." I said as I looked up at the dark rainy sky.

* * *

><p>Then I took one more glance at my parents tomb,<p>

" I won't let anyone else die...I will protect those who are close to my heart...I promise to grow stronger..." I said as I made up my mind.

But the tears that I have held in have flowed out of my eyes as the rain washed it away.

* * *

><p>Despite the harsh weather that falls, ever so strong and cruel. I won't let anything hold me back down now.<p>

" I'll never let any obstacle push me down, I would pass them all and I will put the past behind me and moved on..."

* * *

><p>With that thought in my mind, I continued my way forward and ran after the Flame Alchemist.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Riza's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>It seems like time passes by so quickly, I have just realize that it was already late noon.<p>

* * *

><p>It seems like I had suppressed my hunger and fatigue as I continued to sat down beside my mother's grave.<p>

As I sat here, my mind began to be filled with the memories that we've shared together in the past.

* * *

><p>Those were the good times..But it quickly fade away...Alongside my happiness and my spirit.<p>

" I couldn't do anything...and with that I've lost someone important to me..." I said with teary eyes, but I managed to held them in.

* * *

><p>Then a sharp cold breeze pass by me, so I gazed at the sky and saw that even the weather has taken a turn for the worst.<p>

A little while later, it began to drizzle. But I ignored it for the time being.

Though, I did bring an umbrella and I'll open it, if it gets any stronger.

* * *

><p>Then I suddenly smiled,<p>

" If my father saw me in this condition. He'll scold me and tell me that I mustn't grow up like him...someone who lives in grief. " I thought as I remembered his words.

Then I stood up and looked at a distance.

* * *

><p>Then I thought about my father...He told me once, that If I feel responsible for my mother's death...I shouldn't be.<p>

He said that it was his own fault and he took all the blame.

He told me that he'll bear the consequences, the grief and all the pain. He said that he'll master the art of Flame Alchemy, as his way for atoning that sin.

He always said this to me once, " Alchemy is used for the good of the people, and with it, alchemy is very helpful. "

* * *

><p>I was never a person who learned such an art. Because I fear the power it possess...Power is only power...Too much power may bring forth destruction.<p>

And by obtaining such power, it may change who you are...I feared the fact that alchemy might change my life, as what alchemy has done to my father.

* * *

><p>True I had my doubts about, alchemy. But I still believe that it's a power that is used to help the people.<p>

If I don't believe in that, then I don't believe in my father.

And even though he's change. I do not hate him, and I respect his beliefs and I believe in him.

* * *

><p>Then I looked at the sky as the rain pour down, The tears that I have held in has poured out from my eyes, and I let them fall as the rain washed it away.<p>

" And I know that he believes in me that I have to let go of my past and moved on. " I said as I wiped my tears away and soon opened my umbrella.

* * *

><p>Then I looked at my mother's grave, I'm sure she wants me to let go of the past and moved on too.<p>

Soon I looked at the dark stormy sky,

* * *

><p>I will grow stronger...Because, even if I failed to save my mother from her death. Even though none can be done about it. There's no reason for me to stop growing stronger.<p>

I will grow stronger so I can protect the ones who believes in me.

* * *

><p>Then I took one last glance at my mother's tomb before I started to go back, I had to, because it's getting late.<p>

* * *

><p>Then I soon went my way towards home, hoping that my father is still not back before I do.<p>

Then as I walked, I thought about the things I learned today.

That I must find my own strength, power may only be power, but that strength is needed to be able to protect everyone who is dear to me.

* * *

><p>I will get stronger, for my present and to my future, than to ponder about the past, and with that thought in mind. I eagerly went back home, with a smile on my face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter Five: Putting the past behind. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well thanks for reading, looked forward to the next chapter. I was going to update this story a little bit earlier, but I seemed to have overslept. Ha ha...sorry. :D

Did you liked the story? Things should probably be interesting from here on out. I think. XD

* * *

><p>Would you be so kind to give a review? Sometimes I wonder if you are reading this and you want me to continue writing it...<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm...If you're wondering about what just happened at this story, I have once written a story about this, but I'll saved it and post it at another time.<p>

* * *

><p>Also...just saying that I may update, ' A dream come true ' a little later, I'm just finishing up a few lines. I hope you'll read it when you have the chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Many Thanks.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six: The Strength I needed

**= The RoyAi Diary =**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading the previous chapters, here is the much awaited chapter six.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-<span> Chapter six<span>: The Strength I needed -**

* * *

><p><strong>" Day Three, Evening "<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Riza's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was still raining heavily and it was already dark. But our house is even darker, not a single light has been lit.<p>

* * *

><p>Looks like I made it back in time, my father has yet to come back. I thought as I climbed the porch towards the front door.<p>

Then I went inside and closed the door as I got in.

* * *

><p>I looked around and it was pitched black and I could barely see anything because of the darkness so I decided to open the lights.<p>

As I clicked the switch, all the lights on the living room shine.

Though it was bright, it was still silent, only the rain outside can be heard.

But as I think about it…It was always silent here.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I closed my umbrella, not knowing why I gazed up and looked at my father's room.<p>

Just what was he doing when he's in his room? All day, without even resting for a while and come out to eat.

I got curious, so I decided to look, while he's still not back from his little trip.

I hurriedly ran up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>As I reached his room, I decided to lean on his door.<p>

Just checking, if he's really still not inside. You never know…

But I heard nothing so I thought that he wasn't really back. I thought as I leaned in closer.

But it seems like I leaned in to much, because my weight against it forced the door open.

Then I fell, head first onto the hardwood floor " It was open? " I uttered as I got up.

Then I rubbed my painful forehead as I gazed at my father's room.

* * *

><p>I saw a lot of stacked papers that was scattered all over the place, I also saw a lot of weird murals on the wall.<p>

I decided to look closer, so I stood up and went towards his desk.

* * *

><p>As I got there, there was also a lot of books filling the whole table. I took one and looked at it.<p>

It seems like it was a book about alchemy and so were the rest that was at the table.

I could barely understand what was written in it…

Then I put the book down and took a look at the murals on the wall.

It was some very weird patterns, As far as I could recall…I think this patterns are actually called, transmutation circles…

But even though I am not an alchemist, I know that this circles are far from ordinary.

It wasn't the typical circles that alchemists used…There were a lot, with different shapes and sizes.

Then something caught my eyes, It was very different from the other transmutation circle…It was even barely called a circle.

* * *

><p>Then I gazed back at his desk and saw the same transmutation circle on his wall on the paper, that was underneath some bunch of papers.<p>

Curious, I took it and began reading it.

Well…I could not understand it…I could barely tell what it was about…All I know is that it was about alchemy…

* * *

><p>Unlike the other transmutation circles…this was very different.<p>

It's arrays consist of a circle, corralling an invented hexagram that was made up of a large air triangle and a large earth triangle both splitting into, identical pairs.

The pair intersects with a fire triangle at the center, that points upward toward a flame.

Just below it was an image of a red salamander.

Outside the circle, is a pair of entwined basilisks and around them was the text, that was read as " Libera me " it was repeated multiple times…

* * *

><p>Just what is this? It almost feels like it was burning…This circle…This was the Flame alchemy array…<p>

* * *

><p>Then I put it back to where it was…<p>

Flame Alchemy…according to him, it was the strongest form of alchemy. With that, it can turn a situation to the user's favor…no matter how bad it is.

With it's strength and power it can help a lot of people…But due to it's strength, it can also destroy, making it the most powerful and the most destructive alchemy.

* * *

><p>I was so out of it that I did not noticed that someone was watching me from behind.<p>

I heard someone knocked on the door. Shocked, I began to panic..

I gulped, fearing that I already know who it was, nevertheless I looked back and smiled at him.

It was my father…and I thought he would scold me.

* * *

><p>He just sighed as he went towards me.<p>

As he was just in front of me, I cringed as his hand descend towards me.

But it seems that he just patted my head. I looked up and saw him smile.

* * *

><p>" Curious about what was I doing here all the time? I figured you would be and you'll look around when I was gone…" He said as I laughed sheepishly.<p>

" Are you angry? " I said as he shook his head.

" Although it is bad to go inside one's room without permission…I'll let it go for now. It's important to be curious. " He said as I listened carefully.

" You're still young and it's natural that you get curious because you still got a lot to learn. " He added as he knelt down and held my shoulders as he looked into my eyes.

" You have the same eyes like the young boy I met just awhile ago…He also seeks the strength that he needed to make a change…" He started as I grew curious.

" You also blame yourself for what has happened…Don't be. But if you want to grow stronger to protect…then I won't stop you. You're my daughter and I expect a lot from you…so do your best. " He added and smiled at me, I smiled back.

" I will…" I said as he nodded.

Then he stood up, " Alchemy is used for the benefit of the masses…And there are people who believes in that too…For that I wanted to master the art of Flame alchemy and make sure that it will not be used for destruction…" He said as I looked at him curiously.

* * *

><p>Then he looked back at me. " Someone may visit…I want you to prepare some towels…and if you can, you could also prepare some hot beverage…He's probably running in the rain…" He added.<p>

I wondered who could he be talking about, I wanted to ask but I stayed silent about it.

Then I nodded and complied. " Okay…I'll be going now, father. " He just nodded as I left the room and closed the door from behind.

As I got out, I sighed. I guess I'm quite pleased that he talked to me…and he didn't get angry…but I can't help but wonder, who was he talking about? I thought…

Then I shrugged it off…and decided to go down and prepare the things that he asked for.

* * *

><p>A boy that has the same eyes as me that desires the power that I needed to protect the ones who are beside me…<p>

I am quite anxious to see him…

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily and the sun has come down…and there was no star or moon shining bright.<p>

* * *

><p>There wasn't a single light that can't be seen and the heavy rain even made it even harder to move.<p>

I could not see anything but I kept on running forward, blindly following what I believe is the right way.

And even though the ground was too sticky and quite slippery, I forced myself to keep on going…no matter how fatigue I am.

* * *

><p>I was panting heavily as I continued my way, the darkness of night really adds an ominous feeling that shrouds my path.<p>

Then I went into a dark and damp forest…Did he really go in there?

* * *

><p>I sighed, just where am I planning to go now? I could barely see anything….<p>

The trees that surrounds the whole forest stood tall and blocked the heavy rain, only drizzles of it managed to fall.

But it also blocked out all the light and I was blinded by darkness…

Then I sneezed…I was very drenched because of the heavy rain and there were stong cold winds that pass by me causing me to sneeze again…

* * *

><p>Am I going the right way? Just where am I going? I thought as I ran blindly, forward.<p>

Is that really where I have to be? Can I really get the strength that I needed from that person? I thought as I shivered…

I was beginning to have a painful headache…due to the cold breeze that passes by my drenched body.

* * *

><p>I was so deep in thought and due to the darkness, I failed to see that a root of a tree was sticking out.<p>

Then my feet got caught in it and I loss balance and fell head first, onto the rock hard, damp and grassy grounds of the forest.

* * *

><p>I groaned in pain as I used my hands to get up, but I was too tired and my knees gave in as I feel down again.<p>

I am too much fatigued to even look forward, my feet were shaking too much due to the weather and due to my exhaustion.

Then I sighed as I felt to weak…I just laid there and let the drizzle fell down on my head.

* * *

><p>I could barely think things throughly due to my throbbing headache.<p>

I could not moved a muscle, I was weak with a cold and my empty stomach caused me to get weaker.

I could only stare and look around, but even that add a painful sensation and my eyes were getting heavy.

* * *

><p>I could barely see anything and I faintly saw a large dead insect. I saw him being torn apart by a number of ants.<p>

My eyes were soon beginning to close, due to my headache and fatigue…I could see that an insect was nearing me.

Will I had the same fate as the beetle? Will I just lay here and wait till my flame slowly dies and flickers out?

* * *

><p>As I lay there…I began to wonder, will I make it? Will I managed to get back before Madame Christmas get back home…? Or will I even manage to get back or just lay here?<p>

Everyone must be worried if they find out that I never come back…If I don't come back, I'll only end up hurting the people that I wanted to protect…

But what can I do? I am too weak and unstable…I began to remember what my parents used to say when I was tired and down.

* * *

><p>" <em>Now what are you laying around for, looking like that? Come on, Roy…I know you could do better than that…Were expecting a lot from you…So do your best.<em> "

* * *

><p>They often said that to me reassuringly, and I promised that I will…but it seems like I may not keep that promise…<p>

I can't even stand up now…I was being held back my fear and my own weakness…I was too weak and lack power…

* * *

><p>"<em> I can't moved on…But you can. If you wanted power…I can give it to you. All you need now is the courage to stand up and walk forward, Mustang.<em> "

* * *

><p>That voice just reached out to me, it opened my eyes wide…<p>

"_ I won't let anyone else die…I will protect those who are close to my heart…I promise to grow stronger…_"

Looks like my own words were coming back to me…

" _I'll never let any obstacle push me down, I would pass them all and I will put the past behind me and moved on…_"

And that was right…I can't just lay here…I have to have the courage to stand and move forward…I can't give in now when I still have a lot to learn.

* * *

><p>With all the strength that I could muster, I forced myself to stand up.<p>

My body is giving out but my mind refuses it…my heart was against it, telling me that I have to keep moving on.

As I stand up, I cleaned myself from the dirt that sticked to me when I just lay there.

Then I looked up and took a deep breath to calm myself…A cold breeze pass by me and thought of something…

* * *

><p>I have to follow where the wind pass by strongest…because that's where I'll find my way towards the exit….I began to focus and let the howling wind lead my way.<p>

Then as I got an idea regarding where the exit may be…I soon began to made my way as I ran towards it.

Ignoring my fatigue and hunger, I continued my way towards the exit.

Though I do wonder if I'm going the right way or am I just following this path out of desperation…But I still believe it was the first.

I have to be brave in order to find the power that I need.

If I managed to see the Flame Alchemist, I may learn more about alchemy…But in order to do that, I have to keep on moving and get out of here.

* * *

><p>I have to hurry, I don't want to it to reached there at midnight…I have to go back a little early tomorrow too…I do not want to get back a little later than Madame Christmas…or else I'll get into trouble for being gone and getting sick.<p>

I sneeze again, there's no doubt I have a cold…but I'm ignoring it…I have to get out of this forest…and get back home.

* * *

><p>Then I began to wonder about the Flame Alcemist…<p>

He said that I have determined eyes, Honest eyes that look forward to the future.

* * *

><p>I have determined eyes that desires the strength that is needed to protect the ones who are beside me…<p>

I am quite anxious to see him…

* * *

><p>- <strong><span>End of Chapter six<span>: ****The Strength I needed -**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So how is it? I know it's kind of angst but the story will get lighter in a few more chapters.<p>

This is now the longest chapter and I think the following chapters will just be as long.

This story will be updated again tomorrow. So I guess you'll look forward to it?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading…sorry if there are errors.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven: Throughout the Night

**= The RoyAi Diary =**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is chapter six, thanks for your continued patronage, Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own FMA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Throughout the Night.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>" Day Three, Late night "<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was getting a bit late now...and the rain still hasn't let up.<p>

* * *

><p>I have now managed to leave the shelter of the forest, I saw the shining exit just in front of my sight.<p>

* * *

><p>As I got out, light filled my vision, once more...well, it was very dark because it was late but a few meters away, I could see a dim lighted house.<p>

With all my remaining strength, I ran towards it. Hoping that it was his house.

* * *

><p>After a while, I have now managed to reach the house, I panted heavily in the shelter of their porch.<p>

I have finally reached a place where the rain can't hit me, I bent down and catch my breath.

My feet where exhausted, they couldn't stop trembling due to my fatigue...and maybe I'm a little bit anxious...

As I catch my breath, I viewed where I was before, The forest wasn't really that vast but...I wondered why I took too long...

Maybe I kept on running around in circles due to the darkness and my own fear? Maybe...

* * *

><p>As I calmed myself down, I let out a tired sigh.<p>

Then I eyed the house's door, could this really be his house? I moved back a little to take a look at the entire house.

It's not like it's scary or anything...It just a little, how can I put it...Dusty? I guess he doesn't much bother, cleaning up...

Maybe because he lives alone...?

* * *

><p>Then I eyed the door again, I gulped as I neared it and when I was just in front of it...<p>

I mustered all my courage and took a deep breath.

Then I soon knocked on the door a few times...

Hoping that he lives here and if his still awake at this hour.

* * *

><p>I could hear footsteps coming closer in the other side of the door.<p>

I hope I won't make a fool of myself...and the person who'll open this door is him...

* * *

><p>But if not...I wonder who is it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Riza's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was getting a bit late now...and it seems like the weather hasn't lighten up just yet.<p>

* * *

><p>I was looking out at the window at the kitchen, I was currently waiting for the kettle of hot water to boil.<p>

I really don't want to make a mess...

* * *

><p>Then I eyed the forest like place that surrounds us, our house was a little far off from mostly everyone nearby.<p>

They had to cross that forestry place to reach us...My father said that someone may visit...

Will somebody really took an effort to reach this place so late at night and with a storm of a weather like tonight...?

I sighed, was that person on his right mind? I thought.

* * *

><p>Then the kettle whistled, signaling that the water has boiled, I hurriedly went towards it and turned it off.<p>

I carefully lifted it and place it on top of the table, where I place a small rug to assist it.

Then I took out a few cups and some tea...He told me to prepare something hot to drink...

I wonder if he'll take a drink? In any case, I have decided to prepare him something too...

* * *

><p>I have already prepared some dry towels that he asked for, but I doubt that, that will be any good.<p>

Because if you let that kind of rain fall down on you, you'll probably get sick with a nasty cold.

They say honey is good for colds so I added some on one cup...

* * *

><p>When I was done preparing hot tea, I slumped on the chair and sighed, It was a bit much work.<p>

Then I looked at the clock...it was very late...will someone really visit at this hour?

I sighed again and patiently waited for someone to knock on the door.

Then I thought of lighting the fireplace at the living room, because they will surely talk over there.

* * *

><p>I closed the cups with small plates to preserve the heat and to make sure that small insects wouldn't crawl toward the inside.<p>

Then I went to the living room and went to the fireplace and put some firewood in it.

When I was done, I decided to lit it, but I couldn't find a match...and also I heard someone knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Curious, I wondered if that's the person that my father is expecting...<p>

I made my way towards the front door and looked at it curiously.

When I was just in front of the door, I took a deep breath and reached my hand out towards the door knob and got ready to open it.

* * *

><p>I gulped and wondered...who could it be?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ooooo00000ooooo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Riza's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>The person knocked on the door once again.<p>

Hoping the person is a good guy, putting my fears aside, I decided to open the door.

* * *

><p>As I opened the door, what greeted my eyes is not really what I had expected.<p>

I was expecting a guy like my father, who's maybe a colleague or a close friend...

But...it was just a boy, who looks like, he's just a little older than me.

* * *

><p>I eyed him curiously and I could feel that he was doing it too...<p>

He did crossed the forest with this heavy rain...seeing how drenched he is...

He even seems a bit damp, did he just slipped into a mud puddle or something?

* * *

><p>I could also see in his eyes that he must have been through a lot and he was very tired.<p>

He even looks too sick, well it's natural if you crossed a forest with this kind of weather.

Aside from his quite haggard appearance, I could see that he's a good person.

* * *

><p>...but still...<p>

When he was about to speak, I cringed...

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Geez, I look like a mess.<p>

Running around in the rain got me drenched to the bone, I look stupid.

I feel so damp ever since I fell down, some leaves didn't come off no matter how I dusted it off.

Not to mention, that some mud has stained my clothes...good thing it didn't smell rancid though...

I smell like...the forest, though...I sighed, I hope it doesn't give me a bad first impression.

* * *

><p>I decided to knock on the door again.<p>

This time I heard the door clicked and it slowly opened.

I hope that he's a good person...but I know he is...

* * *

><p>As the door opened, it wasn't the person what I had in mind...<p>

I was expecting that a certain guy would open the door, the man who told me to come see him.

But what greeted my eyes was a blonde girl, who looks like is younger than me for a few years.

* * *

><p>I looked at her curiously and I could tell that he was checking me out as well...<p>

I probably looked disgusting in her eyes.

* * *

><p>At first I had doubts that this was the Flame Alchemist's house...but as far as I could remember, I know that his last name was Hawkeye.<p>

And I saw that name just in front of their house, awhile ago.

He also had blond hair, and this girl looks fairly like him.

Though I did not know she had a young daughter.

Well...I guess she looks kind of uptight but I think she's nice...

* * *

><p>But as far as I was concerned, I think she's afraid of me.<p>

Because when I decided to speak...she cringed and...

...

* * *

><p>She closed the door shut...<p>

Do I really look scary? Or do I look just indecent? I thought with a smile as I crossed my arms.

" Now how do I get in? " I said awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Riza's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I closed the door shut, before he managed to speak.<p>

That was very mean of me but...Is he really the person that my father was expecting? I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Then I heard someone laughed from behind, I look back and saw my father.<p>

" Let him in..." He said, smiling.

So...It is him... I thought. That was embarrassing...and awkward.

* * *

><p>I opened the door again as the boy looked at me curiously.<p>

" Sorry about that...sir...Please come in. " I said shyly as I stepped back and let him in.

He looked back at first, he smiled at me before he entered.

* * *

><p>" Why did you run here when it was raining you could have just wait for it to let up and go here tomorrow? " My father said as I saw the boy apologize and laughed sheepishly.<p>

" I kind of live a little far...I lived in Central city...and I sort have left wothout permission..." He said as I looked at him curiously.

I was laughing inside, I remembered that, I too, has left without permission...

" My...aunt went to a trip and she'll be back tomorrow morning, " He started.

It's quite a coincidence that his guardian also left for a trip...How amusing. I thought as I listened to him.

" During her absence...I decided to visit my parents grave...because I know she'll never allow me to come alone but she was busy..." He added as he looked at my father.

He...also went to his parents grave...but unlike me, he was orphaned and his aunt now looks after him.

I...I'm quite fortunate to still have a father...He must've been through a lot...

* * *

><p>" This maybe the only chance that I'll get to meet you..." He said as my father looked at him curiously.<p>

" How'd you managed to ride a train alone, without a chaperone? " My father asked, now that I think about it. How did he?

He laughed sheepishly and spoke, " I was kind of a stowaway...I hid with the herds of sheep at the back of the train..."

Then my father laughed and even I smiled at the boy.

Yep...he went through a lot.

* * *

><p>" Why don't you take a shower? You look drenched, you might get a nasty flu if you don't wash up..." My father said as the boy laughed sheepishly.<p>

He's probably wondering about his clothes, considering that the only one he has was the one he's wearing now.

Then my father eyed me, I already had an idea what he was about to say and make me do...

" Riza, can you lend this boy some clothing...? A shirt and some shorts that are a little big for you. " He said.

I knew it, but I cant help but smile...I wonder if something will fit him? I thought.

* * *

><p>Then I nodded and complied. " Alright...I'll go see. "<p>

" Oh you really don't have to...I'll be fine. " The boy said.

" Nonsense...You have to go back a little early tomorrow right? You don't want to go back with a flu now do you? Your Aunt may get suspicious..." My father said as the boy was silent.

" Go on...we don't mind. " He added, soon the boy nodded and complied.

* * *

><p>While my father led him towards our bathroom.<p>

I went to my room and try to find something he can wear.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, I found a pair that can actually might fit on him...<p>

Well...I'm not really the girly type so I usually wear shirts than dresses...So I guess he was lucky that he won't be wearing a dress tonight... I thought amusingly.

Then I soon went out of my room towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As I reached our bathroom, I carefully leaned in the door too hear if he's inside, I forced myself not to lean in much...<p>

I really do not want, what happened in my father's room happen again...

* * *

><p>I heard that he was still inside so I placed the clothing down, near the door.<p>

Then I knocked and said, " Um...sorry to intrude but, I'll just leave the clothes outside, near the door..."

" _Okay...Thank you, Riza._ " He said from the other side.

How'd he know my name? Oh wait...My father said it just awhile ago. I thought as I smiled.

" I'll take my leave now...please go to the living room when you're done..." I said as he shouted, " _Alright...Thanks._"

* * *

><p>Soon I went towards the kitchen to add some hot water to the tea, it's probably lukewarm by now.<p>

I sighed and smiled, that boy is probably embarrassed by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy 's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>This is very embarrassing...but I'm quite thankful for their hospitality. I thought as I went towards the door.<p>

I slightly opened it and got the clothes that the girl gave me, I also took the towel that she left for me.

I amusingly thought that it would be a dress...though I think that isn't so...I figured she wasn't the girly type.

I am quite satisfied that it was only a plain red shirt and black shorts that was just below my knee.

The only problem was the shirt was a little bit short...but I just raised the shorts a little higher...what's important is that it fits.

* * *

><p>Then I picked up my old clothes that I've washed beforehand.<p>

I took a few of their tissues, I hope they don't mind...I used it to make a paper bag with the use of alchemy.

I took it with me and went outside. I went towards the living room, as Riza suggested.

* * *

><p>When I got there, Riza's father was sitting in the coach in front of the fireplace drinking some tea.<p>

He saw me outside and he told me to come in and sit beside him, in which I complied.

I sat beside him as I eyed the flame in the fire place, then I look at the person beside me as he spoke,

" You know...The art of Flame Alchemy has it's uses...But being the most powerful form of alchemy, it can be destructive...

It takes a lot of time to do such an art and for that you have to master the basic principles of alchemy before you take on Flame Alchemy...

It might take months...no...years to master. For that, If you want to be my apprentice, I'm giving you a year to make a decision...also to get permission from your aunt.

Will you be the one to inherit the art of Flame Alchemy...I wonder. Although I'm telling you that it will be harder than what you had in mind. " He said as I looked at him.

" I will take on the challenges and I'm willing to endure all in order for me to get stronger..." I said as he smiled.

" Now the only thing I'm worried about is permission..." I said sheepishly and he laughed at me.

" Also, will your aunt assist you every time you came for a lesson here or will you hide in the back of the train? " He added as I laughed sheepishly, I haven't thought about that.

" But I guess If get permission, I will take all the risk. " I said as he smiled.

* * *

><p>Then he stood up and went outside as Riza came in with a tray that carried two cups.<p>

" I'll await for your decision after a year, I'm looking forward to having you as my apprentice, but know that I am not forcing you and it will be your own decision. " He said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>I looked at the flames again as Riza placed the tray down the coffee table and handed me a cup.<p>

I took it from her and said my thanks as she took the other and sat on the other coach opposite to where I was sitting at.

" Sorry if I took too long...I added honey on it to help with your cold...My father drank the other one that I prepared earlier. " She said as I smile at her.

" Thanks...You shouldn't have...How did you know I had a cold? " I asked her as I drank the tea.

" You were sneezing before you came in and besides...everyone who ran around in the rain is bound to get sick...Also it's not much of a problem...sir." She said as she drank her tea.

" I see...by the way, I'm Roy Mustang. I'm quite not used to being called sir...you wouldn't want to call me that every time now, do you? " I said as she smiled.

" Okay, sir..." She said as she drank her tea again.

" No... I feel like you'll be calling me that till we get older. Call me Roy. " I said.

" Alright...Mr. Mustang. " She said as she placed her cup down.

" ...I guess that will do for now..." I said as I sighed. Then I drank the whole cup and placed it down the table.

* * *

><p>Then Riza stood up and went towards the closet, she got something out and went besides me.<p>

Then she handed me what she got, it was some blankets.

" Father said that you should rest, he said that you can sleep here.

He also said that we'll assist you back home tomorrow...So for now get some rest and get well. " She said as she put the cups on the tray and lifted the tray.

* * *

><p>She made her way towards the door, I stood up and opened the door for her.<p>

She smiled and said her thanks. " Thank you..." Then she pass by me and went out.

" No, thank you for letting me stay. Good night, Riza. " I said as Riza looked back and nodded.

She smiled and spoke, " Good night, Mr. Mustang. "

* * *

><p>Then she made her way towards the kitchen and I closed the door and went towards the coach.<p>

I guess I was so tired...That I immediately lay down the coach as my eyes grew heavy.

I used the pillow on the coach and the blankets to warm myself up...It was so cold because of the storm that was still raging inside.

* * *

><p>I looked at the fireplace as I slowly closed my eyes.<p>

They gave me a warm welcome even though they hardly knew me...they gave of a warmth that I missed when my parents died.

The warmth of a family, even though Madame Christmas took great care of me...this feels different.

I closed my eyes and relaxed by the warmth that I recived not from the blankets but by their hospitality.

* * *

><p>This warmth that they basked on me that lets me forget all the pain and my fears...<p>

A warmth that get me, throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter Seven: Throughout the Night. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> :) I had fun writing this...and it got too long than I expected, sorry if it's a little late.

Meanwhile, thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter and the story itself.

* * *

><p>Please review...I'm quite curious if someone is really reading this...or should I just stop it?<p>

I haven't received a single review regarding my all stories for a week...It's quite a downer.

* * *

><p>Oh, well...I'll be working on the next chapter and my others stories for awhile...<p>

See you on the next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter Eight: Planning Ahead

A/n:Thanks to** PokemonFreak90 **for the review, :D

* * *

><p><strong>= The RoyAi Diary -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Eight: Planning ahead -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>" Day Four "<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Light filled the whole room as I stirred in my sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I stirred too much that I fell to the ground.<p>

I vaguely could register what I was doing and I was half asleep.

Only the pain in my forehead was apparent, I thought as I held it with my left hand.

* * *

><p>Then my vision were adjusting themselves as I rubbed my eyes.<p>

I realize that I am not in a familiar place, I forgot that I slept in the Hawkeye residence...

Guess I was still half asleep.

* * *

><p>I looked around, the window illuminated a bright light that reflects on the once dark and gloomy living room.<p>

I saw some things that I failed to see yesterday due to the darkness.

* * *

><p>I saw a lot of books that was about alchemy, but I did not touch it.<p>

Because I do not have permission to.

Besides with the headache I'm having now...I guess it's nearly impossible for me to do so anyway.

I held my head to check if I had a fever, but I was cold.

It seems like I'm fine, but what's this headache about? It was painful thinking about it too.

* * *

><p>As I thought of it...my stomach rumbled, letting out a very loud growl.<p>

Well that answered my question...

I guess the only reason why I'm having this headache is just because I was hungry...

I let out a sigh, I haven't eaten anything decent since yesterday. I'm quite famished.

* * *

><p>I decided to look at the clock, It seems I've overslept...<p>

I was so tired yesterday that I slept in like a log, even though I was in an unfamiliar place, I slept comfortably.

I stood up and decided to clean up the mess that I started on their couch...I just can't sleep still...

I stretched my whole body and groaned lazily.

Soon I decided to clean up the mess in the coach.

* * *

><p><strong>Riza's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>A new day shines bright, unlike last night's gloomy weather.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up early today, since I was quite eager to go out with my father on a different place than school.<p>

I really don't go anywhere farther than my mother's grave alone, and I have never left the village and I have never ridden a train.

I even rarely left the house so this kind of trips, excites me.

* * *

><p>I stretched my whole body and soon fixed my bed.<p>

I also got ready for the trip, I decided to go to the bathroom first and go down to the kitchen and get something to eat.

* * *

><p>When I reached the kitchen, nobody was inside.<p>

I began to look around for something to eat...

I sighed, there really was nothing much to edible to eat...It's not like they can be eaten raw and I can't cook...

* * *

><p>Nevertheless, I decided to try cooking something simple, with the ingredients we have...maybe stew...<p>

After I took out almost every ingredients I could use...I soon began to prepare it, carefully mincing the ingredients with a...butter knife...?

Being young, I can barely do so much...but I was desperate, I wonder how will this turn out?

* * *

><p>Amusingly, I just cut out all the ingredients and add them all up in a pot as I stirred it.<p>

Surprisingly, it looked edible and it even smells delicious.

* * *

><p>After a while, I decided to try it out myself, I put some on a bowl and ate it...<p>

Shockingly, It taste quite good...even though some were unevenly cut...well what's important is that it's edible.

* * *

><p>I decided to serve some stew for the others, I placed three bowls on the table to let them cool, for my father, for me and also for our guest...<p>

He's probably hungry by now...

* * *

><p>Soon, my father went inside and looked at me curiously.<p>

Then he smiled and patted my head as I smiled back.

" You made this? " He asked as I nodded. " Yes..."

He tasted it and he seems like he liked it in a way.

" It's alright...Riza, can you call the boy? He must have overslept...Did he forgot that he has to leave early today? " He said as I nodded and complied.

I left the kitchen and went to the living room.

* * *

><p>As I reached the room, I knocked a few times and soon went inside.<p>

I saw him patiently sitting on the coach.

Is he perhaps a little embarrassed...?

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm quite a little embarrassed to ask if there was something to eat...<p>

So I decided to patiently sit on the coach and waited for them to wake up.

Then someone knocked on the door, I looked at it and saw the girl enter.

* * *

><p>" Good morning, Mr. Mustang. Did you sleep well? " She asked as I nodded.<p>

" Good morning, Riza. Yeah, I just woke up, I slept comfortably. " I said as she nodded.

" I see...I'm happy to hear that. " She said then we went silent.

I do not know what to say and the situation was quite awkward...and I thought that it wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>But it embarrassingly did, as my stomach growled...due to the silence it was heard audibly.<p>

Which really was a blunder.

I saw her smile at me as I laughed sheepishly, then we both find ourselves laughing...like long time friends.

" Looks like you're hungry...follow me. " She said as I nodded.

I picked up my paper bag as she opened the door and went outside.

She waited for me at the other side of the room as I went towards her.

* * *

><p>When we were outside, I closed the door to the living room and she led the way to the kitchen as I walked behind her closely.<p>

When we reached the kitchen, she opened the door and let me in before her.

I went inside, I walked towards the kitchen table and sat patiently, as she closed the door and followed me right after.

* * *

><p>" You know...That's yours..." She said as she pointed out the bowl near me.<p>

I looked at it and placed it closer to me, " Thanks...It looks good. " I said as she laughed sheepishly.

" Really? You know...I made that and I just threw in some uneven vegetables and such..." She said as I smiled.

As I looked at it again, it was apparent that it was really cut unevenly.

But as far as I could remember...This even looks more edible than Madame Christmas cooking. I thought amusingly.

Then I decided to taste Riza's cooking...It was even better than at home.

" So...How was it? " She asked curiously as I looked at her and smiled.

" It taste more like stew than what my Aunt makes...It's very delicious. I like it. " I said happily.

She looked happy too, " Really? Well...I'm glad you like it. " She said shyly.

" Say, Riza...How old are you? " I asked as she looked at me, surprised.

" Well...I guess I can tell you that...I'm six years old. " She said as I looked at her.

Then I smiled, " Wow, I'm nine and I can't even cook anything edible but a little bit burnt toast...it even taste weird..." I said.

" I'm sure that you'll learn eventually. " She said as I nodded.

" Yeah, I guess so. " I said. Then we soon ate our breakfast.

* * *

><p>I finished the whole bowl...I guess my headache is gone since I'm full and satisfied.<p>

She stood up and took my bowl and her's as she went to the sink and wash it.

I stood up and went to her side.

" You know...I could do that myself...It's already embarrassing that I'm only making myself feel at home. " I said with guilt.

She continued washing the plates as she looked at me and smiled, " No it's okay...I'm quite used to it by now..." She said.

Then I saw that another bowl was left uncleaned, " So I guess your father has ate now, didn't he...? " I said as she nodded.

" Yeah...He ate before we did...Father's probably preparing for our trip.

" I see..." I said as I helped put the bowls back at least. She was insistent at first but I was stubborn and she soon gave up and let me.

* * *

><p>The moment I placed the last bowl on it's place, Riza's father came inside the kitchen and told us it's about to go.<p>

" Kids...are you ready? Let's head out before Roy's Aunt goes back home. " He said as he exited the kitchen.

We nodded and complied as we went outside and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Once we were outside, Riza's father closed the door and soon led the way towards the train station.<p>

It seems like we're walking our way towards the station, but I didn't mind.

Even though I'm a bit lazy...the trip may not be as tiring as it seems.

Because as I looked around, this place was amazing. I failed to see this clearly yesterday because of the terrible weather and the darkness.

But in the bright day light...It's lushous space was really captivating.

Even the forest were I was yesterday...the view was very breathtaking...well I guess it was too last night...in a different point of view.

But I have to say...who knows that walking can be fun, once in a while. " I thought as I happily follwed behind, with Riza.

* * *

><p>After a while, we had finally reached the train station...me and Riza sat on a nearby bench as her father bought us some tickets.<p>

As we patiently awaited his return...I cannot help but smile as I thought that I don't have to ride on the train with herds of sheeps this time and I was boarding it as a passenger, not as a stowaway.

As soon as Riza's father bought the tickets, he called us and signalled us to get in, which we gladly complied.

Then after awhile that we got on the train, it soon left the station and made it's way towards it's destinations.

* * *

><p>As we got in, we soon sat down on the vacant seats.<p>

Riza sat beside his father, near the window as I sat on the other chair opposite them.

It was a quiet ride back to my home at Central, I didn't mind though...I'm sure each and everyone of us has something personal to think about.

I decided to gaze outside the window of the train and stared at the beautiful scenery to pass time.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, we arrived on our destination. We left the train and we were now at the Central train station.<p>

" Roy...would you lead us the way to your home? " Riza's Father said as I nodded and let the way back home.

It's quite relieving to be back home, safe and sound.

But I cannot help but be anxious about the fact that Madame Christmas might already be back home for the trip.

I silently hoped that she is not back yet from her buisiness trip or else I'll get into deep trouble.

* * *

><p>After minutes of walking, we have finally reached my home.<p>

I took a deep breath and gulped as I made my way towards the front door.

I hope she not back yet...I thought over and over again as I climbed a few steps.

As soon as I reached the door, I nearvously turned the door knob.

And to my relieve, the door was still locked, I used my keys to open the door.

I took a peek at the inside and saw that not a single light has been lit yet.

I sighed as waves of relief wash over me.

* * *

><p>" So you got lucky, Roy...your Aunt is till not back. " Riza's father said as I looked at him and nodded.<p>

Then I smiled, " Yeah I got lucky this time, sir...Thanks for assistingf me back home. " I said as he smiled back.

" It's not really a problem. In fact I have a favor to asked of you..." He started as me and Riza looked at him curiously.

" Can you watch over my daughter for awhile, Roy? I know there's a nearby market here...We're kind of low in food supply. I hope you won't mind. " He said as he looked around.

I nodded, " I don't mind as long as Riza is okay with it..." I said as I looked at her, " Are you? " I asked as Riza looked at me and nodded.

" I'm okay with it...take your time, father. " She said as her father nodded.

" I won't be long...You kids behave now, alright? " He said as he walked towards the market's direction leaving me and Riza alone.

* * *

><p>I decided to sit down on the stairs of our porch as she sat besides me.<p>

We looked around and entertained ourselves by watching the people that were passing by.

We were so silent that it felt very awkward...so I decided to start a random conversation.

" We probably won't see each other for a year..." I said as she looked at me and nodded.

" Yeah..." She said as she grew a little sad.

" What will yo do till then? " I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess it will be the same old routine...I wake up early, go to school and amused myself...since my Father is always busy with his research. What about you? " She asked as I looked at her and smiled.

" I guess It'lll be the same routine with me too...But I'll also think about what I plan to do ahead as well..." I said as she looked at me curiously.

" I stillhave to make a decision...well, I've already decided but I'll still thinks things throughly...besides...I still have to ask for permission, which I hope she'll approved. " I said.

" I see..." She said as she looked even more depressed.

" But don't worry! I'm sure we will meet again! " I said reassuringly as I cheered her up.

" I'm sure we will..." She said as we looked at one another and shared a smile.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Her father came back and called her.<p>

Though it was a little depressing to see her go, I decided to smile and waved back at her reassuringly as she did the same and said our goodbyes.

" Goodbye, Riza...take care! Hope to see you again after a year! " I said, hidding my sadness by smiling broadly.

She smiled back, " Goodbye, Mr. Mustang. Yes, see you next year. I'll be looking forward to it. " She said as I nodded.

" Yeah...I'll be looking forward to it too! I'm sure we will meet again. I promise. " I said as she nodded.

" See you soon..." She said as she made her way towards her father.

Then I realize something...I was still wearing her clothes.

" Wait, Riza! " I shouted as she looked back, surprised, " Y-Yeah? "

" What about your clothes that I'm wearing? " I said as she looked at me curiously and then she smiled.

" Keep it! Didn't we say that we will meet each other again? " She said as I nodded and smiled back.

I saw her nod back, then I watched her made her way towards her father.

As soon as they were close to each other, She and his father soon made their way towards the train station.

I sighed as I stood up and went to the door and opened it, before entering I decided to look back at them.

Surprised as I saw them waving at me, I smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>Soon they were out of sight as I went inside... I know I'll see them again...in the meantime, I'll think things throughly before I decide on what to do next.<p>

After all...I still have to plan ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>- Riza's P.O.V. -<strong>

* * *

><p>I was pretty sad that we couldn't spend more time together...he seemed to be fun to be with.<p>

It'll be probably lonely and boring since he's gone.

After all...My father rarely spends time with me like this...It only happened because, Mr. Mustang came over.

I'll miss him...I really am looking forward to talking to him once again.

He's one of the few people that I know, who I feel safe and comfortable to talk to.

* * *

><p>I sighed as we silently made our way towards the station, bacck to our lonely house.<p>

Then I looked around, Central has a lot of things going on around than were I lived. There's always something happening here.

Either be good or worse. Back at home, I guess everything is so peaceful...yet it can be dull.

* * *

><p>As we reached the train station, we didn't stop to buy tickets since we went straight ahead to the train.<p>

It seems like he already got the tickets in advance.

* * *

><p>As we went in we sat on the vacant seats available.<p>

This time I sat opposite to my father.

Then he spoke, " He's a fine young man now isn't he? " He said as I looked away and turned red.

" He's nice, polite and gentle...I guess. " I said shyly

" Yeah...He's also very honest about himself and he seems to relax around any people he meets...He has determined eyes that moves forward and he doesn't looked back...That's why I want him to be my apprentice...Because I see that he has the will and talent to achive great heights and changed things..." He said as I agreed.

Then he smiled, " Yet he's still got a long way to go and the road to improvement is long and harsh...But he has a strong heart I'm sure I can bring out the best in him...He just has to go through a lot and learn more about this world..." He said as I looked at him as he stared at the view outside.

" He's still young but he believes that he can make a difference to this world and he wanted power not for his own gain but for the people that he must protect...He's like us...the one who believes that Alchemy is for the good of the people...That's why I'll put my faith to him..." He said as he looked at me .

Then he bent closer and looked at me in the eyes as he held my shoulders. " And as well as to you...I believe that the two of you can change things as long as you're together...I have a lot of faith on the two of you so make me proud. " He said as I nodded.

* * *

><p>He's counting on us...So I mustn't let my father down. I may not be an alchemist but I'll do my best to get stronger in my own ways.<p>

Because I believe in myself...All you need is a little faith.

* * *

><p>I guess I also need to think things throughly before I decide what to do next...Guess I have to look forward like, Mr. Mustang and plan things ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- End of Chapter Eight: Planning Ahead. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for reading...So how was it? I'll check this later for errors.

Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Author's Announcement

**- This is not chapter nine, this only an Author's Note and I would delete this chapter and replace it with chapter nine. -**

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating and ending this story so abruptly. I feel bad about ending this as is, but rest assured that chapter eight is not the last chapter and it has a lot more in store in the future.<p>

I only want to write a proper way of postponing this story, I am currently finishing up my remaining unfinished stories. I'm now attending school as a college student and I plan on focusing on my studies, and that is my top priority, but of course I won't let my stories hang around unfinished. I'll still update from time to time. :)

With the end of **By your side, **I'm planning on finishing **How to make a date**. I've left that story unfinished for a long time as well. I'm really sorry, I'll get back on it.

* * *

><p><strong>The RoyAi Diary<strong> will still not be updated until all my (FMA) stories are finished, but rest assured, because my other story will take it's place.

Once I'm done with **How to make a date**, I'll be updating a new daily story, It was originally supposed to be updated before this story.

I started this story saying that Roy had already lost his parents from an unfortunate incident, right? Well something did happened before that and I would gladly show it to you.

After all, aren't you curious about what just happened on Roy's unspoken past? But do understand that this story and the story that will temporarily replace **The RoyAi Diary **is purely Fan made and it doesn't have any reference, which means that it is completely made up by me.

I only started this two stories because I thought that nobody has really made a plot like it and it seems interesting, If there is then I'm sorry, I haven't read it yet.

Writing about Roy's past seems hard since there really isn't much reference about it, but it is quite fun, I've already written some chapters about it on paper and I have planned how the story goes on, but it is quite angst.

* * *

><p>By the way, the title of the story that will temporarily replace <strong>The RoyAi Diary<strong> is already posted here, it is titled as, **The Reason, I fight**...And I'm sure that some may already read this. It only has two chapters on this net. The other chapters are secretly on my homepage.

And I'll continue to keep it hidden until I finished **How to make a date** and when I do post **The Reason, I fight...**expect it to have be updated more than once on a single day.

Because as much as possible, as much as I can, I'll finish it quickly so I can write this story once more. Because I planned **The RoyAi Diary** as **The Reason I fight**'s sequel. Which is quite amusing that it's prequel has fewer chapters than the sequel. XD { Sorry about that. ]

* * *

><p>The End of <strong>The Reason I fight<strong> is the beginning of **The RoyAi Diary.** I'll make them fit it with the original as much as I can.

But I am only human and I make mistakes. Since I do not know everything, because I did not created FMA nor was I part of it's creation, I'm merely a fan who writes about the Anime (manga) that I loved.

* * *

><p>That being said, I want to apologize for my Ignorance, I made a slight mistake on Chapter six. I already said that Berthold Hawkeye has perfected Flame alchemy but I think it was more appropriate that he would perfected it in a more later time.<p>

By the way, this is for my anonymous reviewer, I'm happy that you pointed out this fact and no, I really don't think you're being mean. Criticism is natural and I'm happy that you pointed it out my mistake and your opinion will really help me improve my writing.

By the way about the ' Flame Alchemist ' thing...I'll tell you that on **The Reason, I fight**. ( ^_-)V

And about Riza's father being OOC, well I wasn't going to spoil it, but since you're an anonymous reviewer, this is the only thing I can do to reply to your criticism. But I planned that Riza's father will change as time goes by.

I wanted to say that his continued research to perfect Flame Alchemy made him obsessed, to the point that he forgot who he truly was and made him insane.

Which really proves the huge mistake I made, that I said that he has already perfected Flame Alchemy. How stupid of me. :D { I realize that I did mixed things up, sorry. ]

* * *

><p>Chapter six will be rewritten as soon as I finished <strong>The Reason, I fight<strong>. I might also rewrite the other chapters but only to improve the words and correct any grammatical mistakes but the plot will remain.

Chapter six will also only be slightly change, because I'm quite happy on how it has turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason, I fight<strong> may seem draggy since the story contains OC's but I hope you'll give it a chance.

But let me clarify once more that all my stories are Fan made, it was not meant to be part of the original and it does contain many differences, because only my imagination is my guide in writing them.

But I'm proud of all of them and If you don't think like it then just don't read it... Sorry if I offended you, but I don't want it to come out harshly...It's only a suggestion.

After all...We have different point of views, some may hate it and some may like it. It's natural. :)

* * *

><p>Feel free to review any suggestions or PM me for any questions. :)<p>

For now this story is COMPLETE, though Incomplete would be more appropriate. I won't promise anything, but I think I might be able to write this story once more after a month. Earlier or Sooner. It depends on my schedule at school.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my announcement and I apologize for putting this story on hold. Please understand.<p>

It's up to you to read it's prequel or not.


End file.
